legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline Of Multiversal History
You may add cartoons, films, anime and animated movies that you like to this page for reference. TrueAnimationFan (the one who started this page) has now also allowed users to put in events from their own LOTM stories as well. Future events have been assigned their own page. However, putting works of fiction that take place in the future on ''this ''page is also fine. Prehistory/Ancient Times ??? - ??? BCE: Star Wars 14,000,000,000 - 65,000,000 BCE: The Rite Of Spring 150,000,000 BCE: The Land Before Time 77,000,000 BCE: Dinosaur Train 70,000,000 BCE: Walking With Dinosaurs 3D 70,000,000 BCE: March Of The Dinosaurs 65,000,000 BCE: Dinosaur (Disney) 65,000,000 BCE: Power Rangers Dino Charge 60,000,000 BCE: The Good Dinosaur 40,000,000 BCE: Ryu The Primitive Boy 23,000,000 BCE: The Croods 30,000 BCE: Ice Age 1-5 10,000 BCE, 11,957 BH: Brother Bear 7000 BCE, 8957 BH: Atlantis - The Lost Empire 1200 BCE, 3157 BH: Hercules 16 CE, 1941 BH: Moana 180 CE, 1777 BH: Gladiator 400 CE, 1557 BH: The Sword in the Stone 476 CE-present, 1481 BH-63 AC: Axis Powers Hetalia 550 CE, 1407 BH: Mulan 850 CE, 1107 BH: Aladdin 950 CE, 1007 BH: Silver Millennium (earliest time period in "Sailor Moon"; rule of Queen Serenity) 1000 CE, 957 BH: Chrono Trigger 2nd millennium 1050 CE, 907 BH: How to Train your Dragon 1055 CE, 902 BH: How to Train your Dragon 2 1060 CE, 897 BH: How to Train your Dragon - The Hidden World 1194 CE, 763 BH: Robin Hood 1200 CE, 757 BH: Ragnarok Online 1200 CE, 757 BH: Ragnarok the Animation 1300 CE, 657 BH: A Knight's Tale/Canterbury Tales 1400 CE, 557 BH: Brave 1450 CE, 507 BH: Castlevania - Legends 1476 CE, 481 BH: Castlevania III - Dracula's Curse 1482 CE, 475 BH: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 1492 CE, 465 BH: Christopher Columbus - An Animated Classic 1497 CE, 460 BH: Inuyasha 1500 CE, 457 BH: The Emperor's New Groove 1519 CE, 438 BH: The Road to El Dorado 1530 CE, 427 BH: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves 1573 CE, 384 BH: Princess Mononoke 1607 CE, 350 BH: Pocahontas 1660 CE, 297 BH: The Wild Life 1775 CE, 182 BH: Beauty and the Beast 1776 CE, 181 BH: The Patriot 1790 CE, 167 BH: Ichabod And The Headless Horseman 1792 CE, 165 BH: Castlevania - Rondo of Blood 1797 CE, 160 BH: Castlevania - Symphony of the Night 1806 CE, 151 BH: Enzai: Falsely Accused 1818 CE, 139 BH: Tangled 1820 CE, 137 BH: Frozen 1821 - 1841 CE, 136 - 116 BH: The Mask of Zorro 1837 CE, 120 BH: The Pirates! 1842 CE, 115 BH: The Extraordinary Adventures of Jules Verne 1850 CE, 107 BH: The Legend of Zorro 1864 CE, 93 BH: Steamboy 1865 CE, 92 BH: Alice in Wonderland 1878 CE, 79 BH: Ruroni Kenshin 1882 CE, 75 BH: Tarzan 1883 CE, 74 BH: Pinocchio 1887 - 1888 CE, 70 - 69 CE: Van Helsing 1887 CE, 70 BH: Hellsing 1888 CE, 69 BH: Black Butler 1889 CE, 68 BH: Black Butler - Book Of The Atlantic 1893 CE, 64 BH: The Jungle Book 1894 CE, 63 BH: Home On The Range 1895 CE, 62 BH: Emma - A Victorian Romance 1897 CE, 60 BH: The Great Mouse Detective 1899 CE, 58 BH: The Time Machine 1900 CE, 57 BH: Peter Pan 1905, 52 BH: Lady And The Tramp 1906, 51 BH: The Wind In The Willows 1909, 48 BH: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 1910, 47 BH: The Aristocats 1914, 43 BH: Atlantis - The Lost Empire (Milo Thatch's story) 1924, 33 BH: Gosick 1925, 32 BH: Balto 1926, 31 BH: The Princess And The Frog 1928, 29 BH: Winnie The Pooh 1930, 27 BH: Baccano! 1933, 24 BH: King Kong 1934, 23 BH: Peculiar Penguins 1935, 22 BH: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 1936, 21 BH: Raiders of the Lost Ark 1936, 21 BH: Skullgirls 1938, 19 BH: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 1939, 18 BH: All Dogs go to Heaven 1941, 16 BH: Dumbo 1942, 15 BH: Bambi 1942, 15 BH: Captain America - The First Avenger 1944, 13 BH: Castlevania - Portrait of Ruin 1944, 13 BH: Call of Duty - WWII 1945, 12 BH: Barefoot Gen 1946, 11 BH: Song of the South 1950, 7 BH: Chicken Run 1954, 3 BH: Godzilla 1955, 2 BH: Thomas & Friends - The Great Discovery 1956, 1 BH: Rodan 1957, 1 AC: The Iron Giant 1959, 3 AC: The Shaggy Dog 1960, 4 AC: The Incredibles 1960, 4 AC: The Incredibles 2 1961, 5 AC: 101 Dalmatians 1961, 5 AC: Mothra 1961, 5 AC: Call of Duty - Black Ops 1964, 8 AC: Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster 1968, 12 AC: Speed Racer 1969, 13 AC: The Love Bug 1970, 14 AC: Goodfellas 1971, 15 AC: Kamen Rider 1972 - present, 16 - 63 AC: Roly's Multiversal Adventures 1972, 16 AC: Godzilla vs. Gigan 1973, 17 AC: Kamen Rider V3 1973, 17 AC: Cutey Honey 1973, 17 AC: Casino 1974, 18 AC: Kamen Rider X 1974, 18 AC: Kamen Rider Amazon 1975, 19 AC: Kamen Rider Stronger 1975, 19 AC: The Rescuers 1976, 20 AC: Rocky 1978, 21 AC: The Rescuers Down Under 1979, 23 AC: Kinnikuman 1979, 23 AC: Kamen Rider (Skyrider) 1979, 23 AC: Rocky II 1980, 24 AC: Kamen Rider Super-1 1981, 25 AC: The Fox And The Hound 1982, 26 AC: Rocky III 1984 - 2005, 28 - 49 AC: Transformers (G1) 1985, 29 AC: Back to the Future 1985, 29 AC: Bertha 1985, 29 AC: Rocky IV 1986, 30 AC: Call of Duty - Black Ops II 1986 September 1; 30 AC Virgo 1: Dragon Ball 1988, 32 AC: Oliver & Company 1988, 32 AC: Kamen Rider Black 1988, 32 AC: Kamen Rider Black RX 1989, 33 AC: The Brave Little Toaster 1990, 34 AC: Rocky V 1991, 35 AC: Only Yesterday 1991, 35 AC: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1991, 35 AC: Commander Keen 1992, 36 AC: Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue 1992, 36 AC: Sailor Moon 1993, 37 AC: Kamen Rider ZO 1993, 37 AC: Jurassic Park 1993, 37 AC: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1994, 38 AC: Dragon Ball Z (5 years after Dragon Ball) 1994, 38 AC: Kamen Rider J 1994, 38 AC: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters 1994, 38 AC: Gargoyles 1994, 38 AC: VR Troopers 1995, 39 AC: Toy Story 1996, 40 AC: All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 1996, 40 AC: Power Rangers Zeo 1997, 41 AC: Clamp School Detectives 1997, 41 AC: Air Bud 1997, 41 AC: Pokemon 1998, 42 AC: Yu-Gi-Oh! 1998, 42 AC: Power Rangers In Space 1998, 42 AC: Harry Potter 1998, 42 AC: A Bug's Life 1999, 43 AC: Hunter x Hunter 1999, 43 AC: EarthBound 1999, 43 AC: Digimon 1999, 43 AC: Shaman King 1999, 43 AC: Toy Story 2 1999, 43 AC: Destroy All Monsters 2000, 44 AC: Track City 2000, 44 AC: Half-Life 2000, 44 AC: Detective Conan 2000, 44 AC: Kamen Rider Kuuga 2000, 44 AC: Thomas & The Magic Railroad 3rd millennium 2001, 45 AC: Digimon Tamers 2001, 45 AC: Kamen Rider Agito 2001, 45 AC: Azumanga Daioh March 6, 2001; Pisces 6, 45 AC: The Bouncer 2001, 45 AC: Kyo Kara Maoh 2002, 46 AC: Kamen Rider Ryuki (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) 2002, 46 AC: Lilo And Stitch 2002, 46 AC: Power Rangers Wild Force 2002, 46 AC: Fruits Basket 2002, 46 AC: Digimon Frontier 2003, 47 AC: Finding Nemo 2003, 47 AC: Power Rangers Ninja Storm 2003, 47 AC: Kamen Rider 555 2004, 48 AC: Finding Dory 2004, 48 AC: Code Lyoko 2004 - 2008, 48-52 AC: Yu-Gi-Oh GX 2004, 48 AC: Kamen Rider Blade 2004, 48 AC: Splinter Cell 2004, 48 AC: Power Rangers Dino Thunder 2004, 48 AC: Dragon Ball GT 2005, 49 AC: All Hail King Julien 2005, 49 AC: Digimon Adventure tri. 2005, 49 AC: Splinter Cell 2005, 49 AC: Kamen Rider Hibiki 2005, 49 AC: Madagascar 2005, 49 AC: Best Student Council 2006, 50 AC: Ouran High School Host Club 2006, 50 AC: Kamen Rider Kabuto 2006, 50 AC: Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow 2006, 50 AC: Happy Feet 2006, 50 AC: Power Rangers Mystic Force 2006, 50 AC: Over the Hedge 2006, 50 AC: Rocky Balboa 2007, 51 AC: Ratatouille 2007, 51 AC: Dinosaur King 2007, 51 AC: Digimon Data Squad 2007, 51 AC: Bakugan 2007, 51 AC: Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory 2007, 51 AC: Kamen Rider Den-O 2007, 51 AC: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive 2008, 52 AC: Death Note 2008, 52 AC: Kamen Rider Kiva 2008, 52 AC: Bolt 2008, 52 AC: Power Rangers Jungle Fury 2008, 52 AC: Madagascar 2 2008, 52 AC: Space Chimps 2008, 52 AC: Splinter Cell: Double Agent 2009, 53 AC: Up 2009, 53 AC: Kamen Rider Decade 2009, 53 AC: Kamen Rider Double 2009, 53 AC: Monsters vs. Aliens 2009, 53 AC: Eden of the East 2010, 54 AC: Kamen Rider OOO 2010, 54 AC: Toy Story 3 2010, 54 AC: Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna 2010, 54 AC: Digimon Fusion 2011, 55 AC: Rango 2011, 55 AC: Happy Feet 2 2011, 55 AC: Kamen Rider Fourze 2011, 55 AC: Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare 2011, 55 AC: Power Rangers Samurai 2011, 55 AC: Splinter Cell: Conviction 2011, 55 AC: Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi 2012, 56 AC: Symphogear 2012, 56 AC: Kamen Rider Wizard 2012, 56 AC: Wreck-It-Ralph 2012, 56 AC: Madagascar 3 2012, 56 AC: Dragon Ball Super 2013, 57 AC: Kamen Rider Gaim 2013, 57 AC: Power Rangers Megaforce 2013, 57 AC: Bloodlad 2013, 57 AC: Splinter Cell: Blacklist 2013, 57 AC: Sleepy Hollow TV series 2014, 58 AC: Big Hero 6 2014, 58 AC: Yo-Kai Watch 2014, 58 AC: Kamen Rider Drive 2014, 58 AC: Noragami 2014, 58 AC: Godzilla (2014) 2014, 58 AC: Battlefield 3 2015, 59 AC: Inside Out 2015, 59 AC: Home 2015, 59 AC: Jurassic World 2015, 59 AC: Kamen Rider Ghost 2015, 59 AC: Power Rangers Dino Charge 2015, 59 AC: Legend Of The Battle Disks 2016, 60 AC: The Secret Life Of Pets 2016, 60 AC: Legend Heroes (Legend Hero Samgugjeon) 2016, 60 AC: Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 2 2016, 60 AC: Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 3 2016, 60 AC: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid 2016, 60 AC: A Silent Voice 2016, 60 AC: Creed 2017, 61 AC: Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 3 2017, 61 AC: Coco 2017, 61 AC: Kamen Rider Build 2017, 61 AC: Power Rangers Ninja Steel 2017, 61 AC: Napping Princess 2018, 62 AC: Kamen Rider Zi-O 2018, 62 AC: Shinkalion 2018, 62 AC: PazuDora 2018, 62 AC: Duck Duck Goose 2018, 62 AC: Spider Man - Into The Spider Verse 2018, 62 AC: Ralph Breaks The Internet 2018, 62 AC: Creed II 2019, 63 AC: Akira 2019, 63 AC: The Secret Life Of Pets 2 2019, 63 AC: Toy Story 4 2019, 63 AC: Power Rangers Beast Morphers 2019, 63 AC: Godzilla - King of the Monsters 2019, 63 AC: Kamen Rider Zero-One 2019, 63 AC: Doctor Sleep (2019 film) Misc. 2582, 626 AC: F-Zero Maximum Velocity Grand Prix 2574, 618 AC: F-Zero GP Legend, Rick awakens from 150-year cold sleep in Ikran's F-Zero timeline 2573, 617 AC: F-Zero GX/AX Grand Prix 2569, 613 AC: Zoda awakens from cold sleep and escapes from Planet Alcatran prison, then causes shootout in Mute City injuring Burt Lemming/Andy Summer who was presumed dead. 2567, 611 AC: F-Zero X Grand Prix (after being suspended from the Horrific Accident) 256?, 60? AC: F-Zero BS 2 Grand Prix 2560, 604 AC: F-Zero Grand Prix 2424, 468 AC: Rick Wheeler and Zoda wind up in cold sleep in Ikran's F-Zero timeline. 2401, 445 AC: Rick Wheeler's born in Ikran's F-Zero timeline (in canon it was 7/28/2028). 2360, 404 AC: F-MAX Grand Prix (Sterling LeVaughn became The Skull) 1971, 15 AC: Remember the Titans 1794-1871 CE, 163-86 BH : Life of Guys (from Enzai: Falsely Accused) 1492 CE, 465 BH: Arrival of Europeans in North America 79 CE, 1878 BH: Eruption Of Vesuvius 1490 BCE, 3447 BH: The eruption of Thera Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Browse Category:Events Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Storyline Crossovers